BBC Television Children's Favourites
|catalogue number = BBCV5118 |running time = 85 minutes |rating = }}BBC Television Children's Favourites is a UK VHS release by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 1st November 1993. It contains ten greatest adventures from ten favourite children's BBC TV characters, including two stories from "Pingu" and a single story from "Noddy", "Funnybones", "Postman Pat", "Spider", "Joshua Jones", "Tales of the Tooth Fairies", "Fireman Sam" and "Charlie Chalk" all together on one compilation video. Description STARRING Charlie Chalk, Fireman Sam, Funnybones, Joshua Jones, Noddy, Pingu, Postman Pat, Spider, and the Tooth Fairies in 10 OF THEIR GREATEST ADVENTURES! At last, all your friends from Children's Television together on one video in 10 GREAT ADVENTURES! Let's see what they're all doing... Argos Superstore 1994 Spring/Summer All of the best loved BBC characters on one bumper length video. 8 of television's most popular children's characters including, Noddy, Pingu, Postman Pat, Charlie Chalk, Fireman Sam and Joshua Jones plus the new Tales of the Tooth Fairies. 86 minutes. U certificate. VHS. Episodes #Noddy and the Broken Bicycle #Pingu and Pinga At Homr #Funnybones - The Pet Shop #Postman Pat's Finding Day #Spider - Just a Spider #Joshua Jones - Haywire #Tales of the Tooth Fairies - The Stolen Present #Fireman Sam - Bentley the Robot #Pingu Goes Fishing #Charlie Chalk - Arnold's Night Out Episode Info Noddy is proving himself to be a real friend in NODDY AND THE BROKEN BICYCLE and Pingu and his little sister Pinga are behaving very badly indeed in THE PET SHOP and little Katie gets the best birthday present in the world in POSTMAN PAT'S FINDING DAY. Then it's time to see life from the other side of the plughole with Spider in JUST A SPIDER and find out how Mr Cashmore's plans to impress Mr Biggott go horribly wrong in HAYWIRE from Joshua Jones. And just how will Arthur, friend of the Tooth Fairies, retrieve the magic whistle from the Black Rats in THE STOLEN PRESENT? Why does Fireman Sam's latest invention win a Gold Cross Medal for Exceptional Valour in BENTLEY THE ROBOT? Oh and Pingu's back again after that, this time he's making friends with a seal in PINGU GOES FISHING and finally, Charlie Chalk's on a treasure hunt in ARNOLD'S NIGHT OUT. Let's join them all! Programme Credits 'Noddy's Toyland Adventures' *Based on the stories by Enid Blyton. *Story written by Julia and Chris Allen. *Voices by Susan Sheridan and Jimmy Hibbert. *Music Composed and Performed by Paul K. Joyce. *Animated by Sue Pugh and Peter Perice. *Puppet Makers: Noel Baker, Colin Batty, Peter Bentley, Ian MacKinnon, Marcia Pidgeon, Peter Saunders, Bridget Smith and Stuart Sutcliffe. *Sets and Props by Rick Kent, Jeff Spain, Richard Sykes, Chris Keogh, Paul Simpson and Pippa Greenwood. *Costumes Made by Helen Plaumer, Claire Elliott and Geraldine Corrigan. *Art Director: Bridget Appleby. *Assistant Designer: Graham Maiden. *Production Supervisor: Christine Walker. *Model Camera and Lighting by Jerry Andrews and Joe Dembinski. *Edited by Zyggy Markiewicz. *Assistant Editor: Bob Ashton. *Dubbing Mixer: John Wood. *Directed by Brian Little. *Executive Producers: Theresa Plummer-Andrews. *Produced by Brian Cosgrove and Mark Hall. with thanks to Sylvia Rosen. *Produced for BBC Enterprises by Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd. *Based on the 'NODDY' books by Enid Blyton. *© BBC Enterprises 1992. *Noddy is a registered trademark of Darrell Waters Ltd. 'Pingu' *Trickfilmstudio: Otmar Gutmann. *© 1990 SRG / ZDF / Telepool. 'Funnybones' *Story by Janet and Allan Ahlberg and André Amstutz is published by Heinemann Young Books. *Script by Jocelyn Stevenson. *Voices by Griff Rhys Jones. *Animation by Graham Griffiths, Chris Webster, Steve Hayne, Reg Lodge, Sue Rowe and Bill Tapp. *Executive Producers: Theresea Plummer-Andrews and Christopher Grace. *Made in Wales by Cartwn Cymru for S4C in association with William Heinemann Ltd and BBC Enterprises. *© S4C/William Heinemann Ltd/BBC Enterprises Ltd 1992. 'Postman Pat' *Written by John Cunliffe. *Designed and Directed by Ivor Wood. *Music by Bryan Daly. *Narration and Vocals by Ken Barrie. *Film Editing by Martin Bohan. *Produced by Woodland Animations Ltd. 'Spider!' *Music production by Rick Cassman. *Recorded at Triple X Studios. *Keyboard arrangements by Vyv Hope-Scott. *Musicians: Premier Brass, Electra Strings, John Edwards, Jeff Rich and Paul Coppock. *Children's Voices by Casey and Holly Stevenson. *Supervising Animation by Tony Garth. *Production Manager: Heather Pedley. *Animators: Billy Allison, Simon Turner, Steve Hales and Nik Love Gittins. *Paint and Trace by Louise Harding, Sharon Walsh, Fabian White, Karina Stamford, Kate Smiths and Lynn Durrans. *Additional Animation by Graham Ralph, Kim Stephenson, Alan Bassett and Richard Wake. *Backgrounds by Dorse Jukes. *Assistant Art Directors: Richard Nye and Corona Maher-Esterhazy. *Titles by Brian Stevens. *Cameras: Animated Opticalsm Peter Jones Rostrums and Rostrum Cameras. *Production Assistant: Karen Davidsen. *Dubbing by Roger Cherrill Ltd. *Colour by Rank Film Laboratories. *Edited by Paul Coppock and Karen Bruce. *Executive Producer: Iain Harvey. *A Truefriend Story written and composed by Richard Warner. *Original Designs by Hugh Silvey and Wally Jex. *Arranged, performed and sung by Jeff Stevenson. *Supervising Executive: Theresa Plummer-Andrews. *Produced by John Cary. *Directed by Graham Ralph. *Produced by Hibbert Ralph Entertainment in association with BBC Enterprises. *© Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Ltd 1991. 10 D'Arblay Street, London W1. All rights reserved and asserted. 'Joshua Jones' *Voices by Barbara Flynn and George Layton. *Originated and Designed by Rob Lee. *Developed and Written by Bob Wilson. *Model Makers: Brian Collins, Tania MacDonnell, Sean Miller, Andy O'Neil, John Parsons and Katherine Scott. *Vehicles by Alun Jones and James Nevill. *Puppet Makers: Alison Fairholm, Ian Farmpton, Cindy Friers and Allison Hall. *Engineering Consultant: Mel Grigg. *Set Design by Beverley Knowlden. *Music and Lyrics by Ben Heneghan and Ian Lawson. *Sung by Maldwyn Perpe. *Sound by John Cross. *Edited by William Oswald, Jane Murrell and Elen Pierce Lewis. *Animated by John Walker, Brian Anderson and Timon Dowdeswell. *Executive Producers: Christopher Grace and Theresa Plummer-Andrews. *Produced and Directed by Ian Farmpton and John Walker. *Production by Bumper Films for S4C, BBC, Prism Art and Design. *Character Design: © 1989 Rob Lee. *Film: © 1991 S4C - Channel 4 Wales. 'Tales of the Tooth Fairies' *Created and written by Fançoise Caspari. *Directed by Vincent Monluc. *Voices by Eric Collinson, Julie Higginson, Penelope Keith, David Kelly, Sally Ann Marsh, Mathonwy Reeves and Christopher, Katie & Ross Orton. *Music by Gerard Labady. *Title song by Jimmy McDonnell, Randy Petersen and Robin Lyons. *Sound effects by Christophe Héral. *Art director: Jean-Farnçois Laguionie. *Colour models by Nicole Dufour. *First assistant director: Henri Heidsieck. *Unit directors: Jürgen Egenolf, Armando Ferreira and Wayne Thomas. *Production coordinator: Maïthé Laurent. *Storyboards by Michel Lefèvre, Claude Aufrère, Fardėric Saurel, Jean-Charles Finck and Vincent Monluc. *Layouts by Katalin Bross, Hervé Leblan, Christian Ragoust, Wayne Thomas, Gabor Pichler, Arpad Szabo and Chris Glynn. *Backgrounds by Valérie Carmona, Mike Hall, Claude Lambert, Alain Roch, Eva Krüger, Dale Edna Evans, Claire Rougé and Dorothea Tust. *Key animators: Colette Verjus, Chris van Alphen, Bjørn Farnk Jensen, Alexis Madrid, Bernard Portier, Jürgen Richter, Lloyd Sutton, Ludovic Hell, Dietmar Kremer, Roger Phillips, Niek Reus, Jose Solis and Sandrine Goalec. *Co-producers: Jürgen Egenolf and Pierre Levie. *Production executive for WDR: Lucia Keuter. *Executive Producer: Steve Walsh. *Produced by Jean-Farnçois Laguionie and Robin Lyons. *Completion guarantee by Films Garantie Finance, Paris. *An Eva Animation/La Fabrique co-production with WDR and France 3 in association with Cologne Animation, Sofidoc & Siriol Productions developed with the help of CARTOON financed with Centre National du Cinema, GRECO, EMG and Ministre de la Communaute Farncaise de Belgiquer. *© 1992 Eva/La Fabrique/WDR/France 3. 'Fireman Sam' *Voices by John Alderton. *Characters and storylines created by Rob Lee. *Original idea by Dave Gingell and Dave Jones. *Assisted by Mike Young. *Written by Nia Ceidiog. *Sets by Beverley Knowlden, Linda Thodesen, Janice Shakespeare, Barrie Zafair and James Nevill. *Vehicles by Brian Anderson and Alun Jones. *Puppets by Ian Farmpton and Allison Hall. *Eangineering Consultant: Mel Grigg. *Assistant Animator: Timon Dowdeswell. *Director of Animation: Brian Anderson. *Edited by William Oswald and Elen Lewis. *Sound by John Cross. *Music by Ben Heneghan and Ian Lawson. *Lyrics by Robin Lyons. *Sung by Maldwyn Perpe. *Executive Producers: Christopher Grace and Then Plummer-Andrews. *Produced and Directed by Ian Farmpton and John Walker. *Production by Bumper Films Ltd for S4C and Prism Art and Design Ltd with thanks to the Fire Service. *Fireman Sam: © 1985 Prism Art and Design Ltd. *Film: © 1990 S4C - Channel 4 Wales. 'Charlie Chalk' *Created by Ivor Wood. *Written by Jocelyn Stevenson. *Voices by Michael Williams, John Wells and Barbara Leigh-Hunt. *Music and Lyrics by Mike Redway. *Director of Animation: Derek Mogford. *Film Editing by Martin Bohan. *Song Vocals by Ken Barrie. *Props by Brian Driver. *Produced by Woodland Animations Ltd. *© Woodland Animations Ltd 1987. Opening # Tracking control screen # Warning screen # BBC Video 1991-1997 logo # BBC Video slide (Pingu 4 - Pingu the Chef/The Very Best of Watch with Mother) # Noddy's Toyland Adventures intro # Start of Noddy and the Broken Bicycle (1992) Closing # End of Arnold's Night Out (1988) # Charlie Chalk closing # BBC Video 1991-1997 ending logo # Warning screen Trailers and info A''' slide showing two children's titles including "Pingu 4 - Pingu the Chef" and "The Very Best of Watch with Mother" both to which are also available on BBC Video. '''Gallery Bbc-Television-Childrens-Favourites-Fireman-Sam-Funny-_57.jpg|Spine Bbc-Television-Childrens-Favourites-Fireman-Sam-Funny-_57 (1).jpg|Back cover BBC Television Children's Favourites (UK VHS 1993) Cassette.jpg|Cassette BBC Television Children's Favourites (UK VHS 1993) BBC Video slide.png BBC Television Children's Favourites (UK VHS 1993) Title card.png|Title card 51GQPVHQA1L.jpg|Prototype VHS Cover CHILDRENS-FAVOURITES-VIDEO-VHS-childrens-family.jpg Video clips Category:Noddy Category:Noddy's Toyland Adventures Jimmy Hibbert (Noddy Narrator) Category:Pingu Category:Funnybones Category:Griff Rhys Jones (Funnybones Narrator) Category:Postman Pat Ken Barrie (Postman Pat Narrator) Category:Spider Category:Joshua Jones Category:Joshua Jones: © Bumper Films George Layton (Joshua Jones Narrator) Category:Tales of the Tooth Fairies David Kelly (Tales of the Tooth Fairies Narrator) Category:Fireman Sam Category:John Alderton (Fireman Sam Narrator) Category:Charlie Chalk Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Children's Compilations BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:BBFC Uc Category:Noddy: © Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Postman Pat: © Woodland Animations Category:Fireman Sam: © Bumper Films Category:Charlie Chalk: © Woodland Animations Category:Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Hidden Ralph Entertainment Category:George Layton (Narrator) Category:VHS Videos with Title Cards Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:Siriol Productions Category:BBC Children's Video Category:Maldwyn Pope (Joshua Jones Singer) Category:Maldwyn Pope (Fireman Sam Singer) Category:Ken Barrie (Postman Pat Singer) Category:Ken Barrie (Charlie Chalk Singer) Category:VHS videos with BBC Video Slides Category:Susan Sheridan Category:Cosgrove Hall Films